Search for a Lost Loved One
(This story was posted by Snerk on the Utopia Skye forums on June 5 and 7, 2005.) ---- --Ironforge throne room 16 years ago-- "As you are aware of our history, you're familar with the story of how we were once immortal beings before the hibernation. There's a rumor that has come to my attention that it may be possible for us to reclaim this power. There are documents stored away in the archives that mention High King Modimus Anvilmar as having found said power and locked it away so that it couldn't be corrupted. Thaurissan had vowed to steal this power to make the Dark Irons strong enough to finally take over Khaz Modan. Fortunately, he was unable to intiate his campaign for the search when his death occured from unleashing Ragnaros the Firelord. "This immortal power had been forgotten until Warchief Doomhammer learned of it's existance. He has decided to make this for his own to ensure his ultimate victory over our wonderful country. I need for you Ginnar to gather a group of mighty and trustworthy dwarves to ensure that this power remain hidden and out of the hands of those blasted ogres. Be on your way and make sure to keep this mission a complete secret." -- -- Ginnar made his way to his home in Thelsamar to inform his beautiful Human wife Jade that he had to leave and could not say why. This was going to be especially hard to say goodbye to their 4 year old daughter Pengyou. He knew that she idolized him. He had to leave for the sake of the entire kingdom because he knew that he was chosen for this mission because not everyone could be trusted. Ginnar was not interested in immortality because he knew things were going to be hard enough for him for falling in love with a Human. He knew that he was going to outlive her if left to natural means and it broke his heart whenever he thought about it. This is the reason he accepted the offer to be one of the King's most trusted assistants, for the hope of dying in combat and not having to watch her grow old. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't stand the thought of watching her grow old and die. -- -- Ginnar turned around as his group walked past and he made one last longing look at his home and saw his daughter in the window. Even in the dusk, he could see the tears streaming down her face twinkling in the candlelight. ---- -- 6 years later -- Jade grimmaced as pain flashed across her head. The healer had just left and didn't provide any hopeful news. The headaches wouldn't stop and had been ongoing for months now. Sometimes the pain was so bad it caused her vision to blur. Another wave hit her as she clenched the quilt underneath her. It had been six years since Ginnar had left. There had been no word on his status in five years. The last letter that she had received stated that he was going to be going underground into Dark Iron territory. What would she do with her daughter? She knew with pain like this, there wasn't much time left for her. She looked at the letter she had started to her husband and clenched it in her fist. She took small stuttering steps to the firepit and threw it in there. How dare he leave us for this long she thought. The door to their small cabin creaked open and it was Ginnar's brother holding Pengyou. Jade went to stand to find out what was wrong and fainted. to be continued Category:Warcraft Skye RP